Characters
The Ever After High fiction focuses on the conflict at Ever After High between the Royals and the Rebels, more or less led by Apple White and Raven Queen. Students Apple White Ashlynn Ella Ashlynn Ella is the daughter of Cinderella. She's a sweet, hardworking girl with a job at the Glass Slipper Shoe Store, a fitting job for someone with a comically placed obsession for shoes in general. Ashlynn is secretly dating Hunter Huntsman, likely to their shared love of nature, but keeps their relationship a secret. Blondie Lockes As the daughter of Goldilocks, Blondie Lockes fits the picture nicely as a sociable and friendly girl, but also rather nit-picky and nosy. She runs a video blog through her "Magic Mirror" called Mirror Cast that broadcasts on campus. Briar Beauty C.A. Cupid Formerly a student at Monster High, C.A. Cupid recently switched schools due to an assignment from her dad. Being one herself, Cupid is on good terms with the Rebels, likely being assigned to Ever After High to help introduce the concept of free choice. She still meddles in the affairs of love, using only her finger now to match up lovebirds. Cedar Wood Cedar Wood is the daughter of Pinocchio. She is very shy and stutters a lot. A rebel, Cedar does not want to share her dad's fate. She always tells the truth in hope of avoiding her destiny. Cerise Hood Cerise Hood is the daughter of Red Riding Hood. She's a confirmed Rebel, but her reasons for being so are so far unknown, as are most aspects of Cerise. Preferring to stay under the radar of her classmates, it's hinted that Cerise is hiding secrets of her own. Daring Charming Daring Charming is the son of King Charming and certainly lives up to his royal expectations, although he may be a bit obsessed with his appearance and never lets go of his mirror. Destined to be with Apple White and by default the future king, he is predictably the most popular boy at school. Daughter of Little Bo Peep Currently unnamed, the Daughter of Little Bo Peep seems to live up to her destiny quite well, as she's seen chasing her lost sheep several times. Dexter Charming Although he is the son of King Charming, Dexter Charming is the opposite of his brother Daring in demeanor and status. Where his brother is narcissistic and popular, Dexter is shy and awkward, preferring to stay in the background. He has a notable crush on Raven Queen, despite being a Royal himself. Duchess Swan Duchess Swan is not Apple White and she hates it. Or rather, she envies the position of authority and adoration Apple occupies and wants some of her rival's fame for herself. Most importantly, she wants Daring Charming. Duchess always keeps an eye open for an opportunity to get Apple into trouble or otherwise usurp her throne. Holly O'Hair A new student at Ever After High, Holly O'Hair is the daughter of the famously-coifed Rapunzel. She most likely is related to Poppy O'Hair. Hopper Croakington II The son of the Frog Prince, Hopper Croakington II is suave, debonair and a master wordsmith... when he's a frog. When he turns back into a human, (via someone kissing him) he becomes an awkward dork who struggles to say what he means eloquently. This is a problem when it comes to wooing his crush, Briar Beauty. Hunter Huntsman Hunter Huntsman is the nature loving son of the Huntsman. He doesn't seem to hate his destiny, but is a Rebel nonetheless. He has a pet squirrel named Pesky, who lives up to its name. Kitty Cheshire Why she is a Rebel is still a mystery, but since when has Kitty Cheshire needed a reason to cause mischief? She often has the family's signature grin on her face...or off her face, as she has also inherited her father's selective fading ability. Lizzie Hearts Like her mom, The Queen of Hearts, Lizzie Hearts condemns many people to execution on impulse. Even so, she actually is a quite kind girl, who showed the most disappointment at Wonderland being cut off. Madeline Hatter Poppy O'Hair Poppy O'Hair is one of the best hair stylists around. She has a job at the Tower Salon in the Village of Book End. She most likely is related to Holly O'Hair. Raven Queen Son of the Hero of Haarlem The Son of the Hero of Haarlem keeps his place by plugging a leaky pipe with his finger, but is easily prone to be distracted. Three Little Pigs The Three Little Pigs are always near the center of the action. Easily-spooked, they never stray too far from one another, yet they are easily distinguishable by their sense of style. Tiny Tiny is a timid and helpful giant, who also appears to be quite clumsy as well. Like most of the male student body, he has affections for Apple. Adults Baba Yaga Baba Yaga is a faculty advisor at Ever After High, and as such it is her job to help students who are "off the right path". With that in mind, however, she is far less strict in her view of the Rebels than Headmaster Grimm. Badwolf Giles Grimm Not many students know of Giles Grimm, which is not surprising; he has been locked under the school for awhile. He is preoccupied with breaking an enchantment put on him, but is aware of the conflict occurring above ground, which he watches through his magic mirror. If only he could somehow let Raven Queen know what he knew... Gold Grimmnastics teacher Milton Grimm Milton Grimm is the headmaster of Ever After High. He is responsible for turning out the next generation of queens and kings, heroes and villains, and consequently, ensuring the safety of the magical realm. Unlike his brother, Giles, he will not hear of any fairy tales foregoing their destinies, and would encourage anyone entertaining the notion to banish such dangerous thoughts from their heads. Narrators Constantly bickering, the Narrators often have trouble narrating the story together. The male narrator seems to sympathize with the Rebels, while the female agrees more with the Royals. They are unknown to everyone except Madeline. Pied Piper The Pied Piper is an enthusiastic teacher and a professor of muse-ic at Ever After High. Rumpelstiltskin One of the teachers of the school, Rumpelstiltskin is depicted as a very short man with a Russian accent. Just like in his story, he's incredibly greedy, and is more interested in scamming his students into making him money than actually teaching them. White Queen Pets Earl Grey The loyal companion andprimary tea buddy of Madeline Hatter, the dormouse Earl Grey rarely leaves her side. He usually resides in her hat. Pesky Pesky is Hunter Huntsman's pet squirrel. As their name implies, they tend to be a bother to Hunter. THe two have a playful antagonistic relation, with Pesky usually being the aggressor. Category:Characters